


(DISCONTINUED, UNFINISHED) winning with a wild card

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, First work!!, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate AU, Stargazing, clementine appears later, ill add tags as i go, vi and louis are best brotp okay, vi just needs some love tbh, violet centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: the ink burns on her skin like fire. she scratches it. she rubs it with soap. but it doesn't go away. and that's what she hates the most about it.





	1. 0

violet almost falls out of her seat. her heart is racing, blood is cold, she's sure her whole face is white. she ignores the stares of her classmates as she examines the ink on her wrist, wondering where the fuck it came from.

"miss adlon?" the teacher looks over at her, raising a brow. "is everything alright?"

before she knows it, she's running out of the classroom, speeding down the hall. she locks herself in a bathroom stall and collapses to the floor, breathing heavily. 

she's alone, but not really.

and she doesn't know what to do.


	2. 1

violet doesn't really know what's going on. 

well, she _is_ pretty sure louis is trying to set her up. the girl sitting in front of her is way too nervous about a "friendly hang-out", louis is being way too suspicious and violet's pretty sure that milkshakes come with _two_ straws, not one. and when she finally waves the girl goodbye and turns to louis with a stern look, he visibly squirms under her gaze. 

"what the _fuck_ was that?" the flower questions, not even attempting to hide the suspicion in her voice. louis gives her a nervous smile. 

"oh violet," he wraps an arm around her shoulders, "it was just us being friends! isn't she lovely, though? i'm sure you two will get along just fine!" he grins at her, not as nervous anymore. violet pushes his arm away, narrowing her eyes at him. 

"just be honest with me louis, were you setting me up? _again_?" 

"oh, no, of course not! i'd never!" he fakes a hurt expression, "and, just saying, i wouldn't call it 'setting you up'. i'm just helping you find _the one_ , you know? the peanut to your butter. the water to your color. the plastic to your ocean." seeing her unamused gaze, he continues. "it's been like, what, two years?" 

violet rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she starts walking. "and you're sure that these 'friend hangouts' are gonna find _exactly_ the one for me?"

"you never know! i pick the most random people!" louis runs to catch up to her, "plus, you know me and aasim met at a clown festival both dressed up as clowns, right? it's really just a huge coincidence!" 

"the biggest coincidence is you being in the same class as me when you have like, 2 brain cells." violet states, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down. "the face paint wouldn't come off for two weeks, if i remember." louis examines her for a moment and she fears he might've noticed that little movement she's done. a wave of relief comes over her when he smirks and corrects her instead.

"three weeks, actually."

"whatever." 

she rolls her eyes again but she can't help the smile that appears on her face. she loves louis with her whole heart, really, but if he found out, he'd go crazy. but violet doesn't want to think about that right now. 

and she doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aand this is the first chapter!! the actual first one titled 0 is just a prologue thing if you get what i mean :)) i didn't proofread this too many times so if theres any mistakes im sorry dhslkjkjg


	3. 2

the spider-man movie is loud. the big screen does a great job at showing all the important details and every sound just seems so _real_. the colors are vibrant and beautiful with each other, different but somehow the same. violet glances at her hand and notices how red it is. she almost can't see the ink on her wrist because of the light coming from the tv.

she wants to focus. she knows louis is gonna want to talk about it, he was so excited for the movie to finally come out. she can already imagine how he's ranting about miles and the prowler and how amazing spider-noir is. but she can't. she _can't_ focus when she has _that_ on her hand.

it's a simple _**hi**_. 

nothing less, nothing more.

just a fancy looking _**hi**_ written by an orange glitter pen. 

it's been two days and she still hasn't done anything about it. well, aside from trying her best to get rid of it. and when she found herself unsuccessful after all her desperate yet pathetic attempts, she tried to cover it with make-up. which was stupid 'cause 1.) it rubbed off on her sleeve and 2.) the ink was still visible.

well, it's nearly impossible to get rid of it once it's there. she's tried everything. she looked it up online but there weren't any proper tutorials on how to get rid of the ink. everyone knew you couldn't, unless the person on the other side decided to do so. she was silently praying for those two days, hoping that whoever was on the other side would give up and stop trying to contact her. 

violet was in shock when she first saw it. to be frank, she almost passed out in that classroom. she managed to get herself locked in a bathroom stall before she was taken over by panic. then she cried, tried washing it off, cried some more, vomited, looked it up online and cried a bit more. 

she was _not_ ready.

and she's definitely not ready to go through this alone. i mean, fuck, this was a huge thing. it's a really sensitive thing back at home. no, no, she couldn't talk about it with her parents. there's no way.

her father would freak out and yell at her for being cursed and set up for a disaster, while her mother would rant to her about how horrible it is and how she can't let herself fall for it.

she didn't really have any other friends aside from that one girl who she asked for notes one time, and they weren't even on a first name basis yet.

so that leaves louis. the dork who already went through this and can't wait for violet to go through it too. the dork who's going to pass out when he finds out. he might even take over and just do everything for her, completely embarrassing her in the process when he accidentally tells everyone what's going on.

on the other hand, she can deal with this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's the second chapter!! how are you enjoying this so far? any ideas what this might be about? :D


	4. 3

violet rolls over to her side, shuffling a bit and getting comfortable in the familiar bed. she slept at louis' house a lot, this was nothing new. but she wouldn't usually still be awake by now.

she was asleep for a while, actually, but the tingling sensation on her arm woke her up. she had a feeling she knew what it was. 

but, alas, she's too scared to actually look. 

the feeling stops after a while, but violet still refuses to check. she runs a hand through her hair, inhaling deeply. she can do this. she just has to keep her cool.

besides, she would have to turn the light on and risk louis waking up. that's the last thing she wants right now.

she attempts to go to sleep once more. but everytime she starts to drift off, she gets reminded of what's going on and is wide awake again.

when the clock hits four in the morning, violet groans quietly and sits up, pulling the blanket off of her and crosses her legs. she waits a minute, just staring off into the darkness. 

why was she sitting up again? oh, right.

she swings her legs off the edge and slowly gets up, exhaustion taking over for a second as she bends down and holds the edge of the mattress for a second. she regains her balance and continues her journey out of louis' room, slowly and carefully closing the door behind her.

the hallway light automatically turns on and she's genuienly spooked. adjusting to the brightness, she walks the rest of the way to the bathroom. as soon as she's close enough she opens the door and stumbles inside, almost slamming the door shut as she grips the sink and looks up, her reflection staring right back at her.

she almost doesn't recognize herself. she rubs her eyes, shaking off an eyelash that fell on her finger as she once again stares into the mirror.

her hair was recently cut, yet it's close to reaching her collarbone. the ends are poorly colored, dusty purple desperately holding onto her split ends. her hair was never really healthy to begin with, always dry and a pain to brush. 

she looks down at her hands. they're shaking, and she is too. she stares at her sleeve, a fight going on inside of her. 

the childish part of her wants to look.

she's curious, she can't deny it. she kind of wants to know what her "chosen one" has to say to her. 

but the _normal_ side of her tells her not to look. to turn around and go back to bed. if she ignores it, it'll go away. surely. it _has_ to.

she doesn't get to think too much, though. 

a knock interrupts her thinking.

"vi? you okay?" 

she takes a deep breath. is she ever? 

instead of replying, she opens the door, finding it hard to look louis in the eyes. when she does, he's giving her a small smile, his eyes showing worry as he examines her. she smiles back for a second before returning her gaze to the floor. 

"yeah, just.. yeah. i'm good. just a bit tired is all." 

he wraps an arm around her as they walk back to his room, not keeping his eyes off her. "if you say so," he begins, and as she expected, he continues after a while. "is there something that rattles your tattles in the wrong way? what's wrong?" 

she snorts, closing her eyes as she lets louis guide her. "what does 'rattles the tattles' even mean? you know what, don't even answer that. i can live my life peacefully without knowing." 

there's silence, only the sound of her socks and his fluffy anti-slip slippers against the polished wooden floor. violet opens her eyes, noticing they've been walking for a while. "where are we going? we already passed your room."

louis wordlessly turns right and opens a door, stepping back and letting her go in first. "ladies first."

she doesn't bother rolling her eyes, too tired to even think of a comeback as she goes in. louis closes the door behind him and flips a switch, the bright light revealing a few steps that seem to go to the.. roof?

"louis, are we really stargazing at four in the morning?" 

"you say that like it's a bad thing," he grins like the dork he is when he sees violet's smile, successfully lifting her mood. 

she's so distracted and happy that she doesn't even notice the tingling sensation on her arm once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread this much, hope there's no mistakes hdksbdkfnf


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last thing violet expects from a hang-out at a restaurant is a panic attack. the world works in mysterious ways though, and she's in for a surprise.

okay, nevermind, she can't do this alone.

she's sitting there, staring at her milkshake. she takes a sip, glancing out of the restaurant's window. she puts her milkshake down and wipes the cold water on her pants, hesitantly looking at louis.

louis, who's scrolling through instagram as he shoves fries into his mouth. he doesn't even dip them in ketchup. disgrace. 

she breathes in and out. deep breaths. _it's okay_. yeah. if she tries hard enough, the ink will go away. if she tries hard enough, her soulmate will disappear. it will all just be a bad dream. right?

her breathing is suddenly fast and did her chest always hurt this bad? 

there's a constant loud noise. she can't get rid of it. her head feels so.. tight. she feels strong pressure - her jaw is clenched and her throat stings and now there's tears in her eyes. she can't feel her legs anymore and she doesn't trust her arms either. 

her eyes look around the whole restaurant - everything is blurry and everything is weird. the noise gets louder and _louder_ and she tries her best to remember that one post she saw on tumblr but she _can't_. everything is getting worse every second and before she knows it, louis is holding her hands and telling her to breathe and he's _there_ when everything else is a mess.

|

there's tension. 

she knows louis is staring at her, she can feel his gaze. she doesn't need to see him. she knows he has that worried look on his face as they sit in the park. 

her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are still a bit wet. her hands keep shaking and she can't stop her lips from trembling. 

"what brought it back?"

violet risks looking at louis for a split second, not expecting his voice to be so soft. she never thought he'd get to that level of care.

she stays silent. knowing what he means, but not wanting to answer. she knows what brought _it_ back, obviously. but she can't tell him. not now. not yet.

he looks at her for a while longer before shifting his gaze to one of the pigeons on the grass. "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." and honestly, she doesn't know what she'd do without louis.

she leans her head on his shoulder and he gladly wraps an arm around her, pulling her close. they sit and watch nature do its thing in silence. she'd never get this comfortable with someone else. louis is just family at this point, though.

she hates her talking skills sometimes. 

she wants to let him know how much he means to her. ever since that day in elementary school. she hated him at first, but that's what it was. enemies to friends to family. she came to him with almost anything, she trusted him the most out of everyone. she would often sleep over at his house for multiple days - his parents basically un-officially adopted her at this point. 

he stayed at her house a few times as well, but violet's parents didn't really like him. especially after he found his soulmate. he was so happy and shared the news with everyone and anyone, and that's unfortunately why her parents were so tight. so hesitant with him. 

she was probably closer to him than her parents.

not that she didn't love her parents. they just didn't consider her a human being, sort of. hiring a babysitter, paying for everything instead of doing it themselves, buying gifts to gain her love. they were difficult people, and violet understood why. but she never really forgave them, and she never really will.

she wants to tell louis all of this, how he's so important and how much he means to her. but she can't. she can't express herself well through words and she just hopes this is enough.

they can't deny it, they're both touch-starved. while louis playfully expresses his love, he isn't that good with being serious. he tries anyway, and hopes for the best. violet on the other hand depends on her actions to do the job. but she fears it's not enough.

her mind convinces her that maybe, just maybe, telling him might be a good idea.

and in a moment of love and affection, she forces herself to speak.

"louis, i..." and she's grabbing her sleeve. she's ready to tell him. she can do this. right? _right_. she can.

she just has to do that thing. _words_. 

yeah, she can tell him. she's ready. 

her mind begins to fill with self-doubting thoughts but she refuses to listen. she's ready. she won't break down this time, right? right. _yeah_. of course.

she rolls up her sleeve and she feels like the world might end right then and there.

louis is staring at her while she's staring at her arm with wide eyes.

_where the hell did the ink go?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew it's been a long couple of days. here's the chapter!!


	6. 5

louis leans back on the couch in his room, clasping his hands together as he tries to comprehend everything he's just been told. he can't believe it at first and just stares at violet with narrowed eyes, wondering if she's joking or if she's serious.

violet rushed him to his house and his room after the messages disappeared. she realized that talking about this in the middle of a park isn't the best idea.

„so, your soulmate appeared out of nowhere and just messaged you in the middle of class. you didn't answer for a few days and kept it to yourself.“

violet is quiet for a moment before she nods, urging louis to continue. „and now, you finally decided to tell me, and they wiped all their messages off,“ more nodding from the lesbian, „and your gay little heart doesn't know what to do.“

„hey!“

„don't 'hey' me, you know it's true!“ he grins, „but, seriously, you didn't even bother checking the messages?“

violet doesn't like this. she panicked, like, a lot, what was she meant to do? what did he expect her to do? just respond like any other normal human being would? pffft, yeah, right. „no, i didn't bother to read the messages because i was too worried about my _parents_ finding out and it possibly being someone close to me. or it could be another.. you know. _that_. it could be a dude, it could be a creep, i don't know! you're aware of how i feel about this stuff.“

louis' gaze softens and he leans forward, biting his lip in concentration. „yeah, i'm sorry. I know this is all really sudden, and you're confused and worried, and i know how you feel.“

there's silence, and for the first time in a while, louis finds it hard to speak. „do you remember at least something they said? we could work with that.“

she studies his face for a moment. she was expecting him to be really hyped about this, immediately getting a pen and responding, or something. but he actually seems interested, no jokes, completely serious. „i only know they wrote 'hi' in like, really fancy italics handwriting. I didn't look at the other ones.“

her sleeve is still rolled up and she knows he's looking, trying to find any signs of leftover messages. but nothing. it's completely clean. why would they suddenly remove their messages like that?

she feels her blood run cold when she hears louis' next words.

„violet, oh my god, we _have_ to respond.“

nevermind.

|

the math lecture is boring, to say the least.

the board is filled with equations and short math problems that violet can't comprehend at 9 am, running on an hour of sleep and half a cup of coffee. she can barely hold her pen correctly as she scribbles some stuff down into her notebook, giving up completely as her head falls right onto her freshly written notes, her cheek now carrying the mighty knowledge of math, the messy equations mirrored on her pale skin. she groans, lifting her head only slightly as the girl sitting next to her taps her shoulder, a concerned look on her face.

oh, hey, it's the same girl who gave her notes that one time! what was her name again? violet can't remember, and it takes her a while to realize that they, indeed, aren't on a first-name basis yet. the girl watches her for a second before writing something down on a piece of paper, deforming it into a small, messy ball and tosses it at violet. she receives a tired but still dirty look from the blonde.

violet refuses to open it. she throws it back, only to get hit by it once more. the girl has her cheeks puffed out now – damn her skin is so clear, what skin routine does she have? – and her arms are crossed, and violet gives up.

her tired hands work their magic and manage to return the paper to a slightly less deformed version of its past self, the handwriting a bit hard to read as it was way too fancy and who even writes notes in italics these days?

_feel free to take a nap, i'll let you copy my notes again if you want._

and violet may have just found the best person in the entire world. she shoots her a grateful look before fully relaxing, drifting off almost as soon as she closes her eyes, exhaustion taking over.

|

louis has been _so_ annoying.

like, don't get her wrong, she loves him with her whole heart. but the last couple of days, he has been watching her like a hawk, asking her if she felt anything and watching her arms all the time, it was insane.

he'd rush to her side after class, swarming her with questions. even aasim asked her about it, and that was just about the last strike for her.

after quietly and neatly telling him to step the fuck back, louis agreed. only a little bit, though. but still, he stopped being so obsessive, let her have some privacy.

didn't mean he stopped watching her arms, though. especially when she was at his house.

she is just playing a game on her phone. no big deal, right? but for louis, it is a catastrophe.

„come on, vi! what if they write back right _now_! what will you tell your future children?! 'oh yeah, i met my super awesome soulmate while playing a video game'?!“

she rolls her eyes, swiping left and right, getting close to passing her high score.

"if you ask me, that's a really cool way to meet your soulmate. way cooler than meeting them at a fucking clown festival or whatever."

louis fakes a hurt expression. "my heart. shattered. torn to pieces. such betrayal." and violet can't help but grin.

but the grin disappears as she feels a stinging sensation in her eye and oh, fuck fuck fuck, something fell in her eye. there was something, probably dust, in her fucking eye.

she manages to pause the game before she rushes to the bathroom sink, yelling a quick apology to louis as she tries to wash out whatever has entered her precious eyes.

the water is stinging cold. she can barely feel her hands from the fingertips to her elbows, full on panicking and desperate to get this intruder out.

and in such panic and lack of use of her eyes, she doesn't even notice the sentence forming on the back of her hand, the orange glittery ink standing out from the pale color of her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit longer this time!!


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!

"you like reading?"

violet barely meets the girl's gaze, only lowering the book slightly so she would be able to see the blonde's narrowed eyes.

and then she goes back to the story. a fun one, so catchy. it caught her attention and she knew she had to get it. _you don't pick books, books pick you_ , after all.

"i like reading, too! well, not too much, but i read sometimes." 

god, there was no end to this girl. she just wanted to chill in the school library, not worry about school or anything else at the moment. just violet and this book. that was all.

but noooooo, this _insect_ had to sit down next to her on the couch.

violet just got out of a boring class, sprinting to the library, sitting down on one of the couches. she had her body turned to the rest of the couch, her knees pulled to her chest, holding the book close. then that girl from her math class shows up and copies her, minus the book, obviously. and now they're here.

 _god_.

"so, we've talked to each other like twice, and i wanted to get to know each other better!" the girl beams, lowering violet's book with a finger. oh boy. "please?"

violet doesn't know _why_ they need to know each other better. she only got notes from her two times. that isn't a reason for friendship. but somehow, she still finds herself agreeing. 

"okay, fine, if you insist." and violet may just start wearing sunglasses because this girl's smile is _bright_.

|

"and that's how i ended up almost dying for the fourth time," the girl stops and thinks for a moment, "fifth, actually. what about you?"

"well, i know your whole life story and i still have no fucking idea what your name is." violet doesn't mean to be rude. but this girl just spent half an hour explaining her life, and didn't even get to the most important point, her _name_. but she's not that bad, violet finds out, and the blonde only gets self-conscious about the writings on her arm when they get mentioned once. the girl doesn't even push it, though.

"right, right! you first. this is so intense." 

the young teen rolls her eyes. "violet adlon. vi for friends. err, friend."

the girl gives her a supporting smile. "brody. brods to friends, err, you."

and maybe violet doesn't want to strangle her anymore.

|

**hoe**  
hi bitch where were u at lunch today xoxo

**violent**  
fuck you  
i was with brods  
you spend lunch gazing at aasim 24/7 you dont even pay attention to me :((

**hoe**  
i didnt permit u to call me out like this wtf xoxo

**violent**  
permit??? thats a huge word for you im proud  
louis stop saying xoxo everytime  


**hoe**  
that means more to me than u know xoxo  
heck no xoxo  
anyway i saw u writing during math i expected an update?? ? ?? ? ??? ? xoxo 

**violent**  
no way  
not after last time  
youre not getting updates until the weekend  
whore

 **hoe**  
:-( :-( :-( :-( :-( xoxo  
this is bullying xoxo

 **violent**  
bullying is you telling everything to aasim >:(((  
i dont want him to know so much about her

 **hoe**  
soz xoxo  
i couldnt resist !!!!! xoxo  
ill keep everything a secret from now on xoxo  
hows it going tho xoxo

 **violent**  
its nothing important. i promise

 **hoe**  
well ok ig i dont have a choice but to trust u smh xoxo  
ill talk to u after school u funky lesbian xoxo  
dont get ice cream w/o me xoxo

 **violent**  
will do  
ttyl  
xo

 **hoe**  
>:-(  
im calling the police

|

as violet waits for louis at the school gates, she swiftly rolls up her sleeve, her eyes scanning over the messages, checking for something new.

_**really? i like yoghurt ice cream more. sour stuff just isn't my thing, you know?** _

_oh yeah definitely i just prefer cold things sour to wake me up the most they can_

_**is it crack? is that what you smoke? you smoke crack?** _

_i still cant believe you got me into that fucking show i won the soulmate lottery_

_**:)** _

nope, nothing new. 

well, violet was really proud to announce that she was actually fucking _talking_ to her soulmate! woo! even if her soulmate was literally a psychopath who had comic sans memorized.

they were literally communicating and it has been the most frightful and amazing thing that has ever happened.

she got help from louis at first, being completely nervous and having no idea what to say. but it got a lot better since then.

it was like they just _fit_. she never said the wrong thing or argued with her, really. which was ironic, since they were literally soulmates. 

it was a bit tougher than she thought, hiding it from her parents. which is why she and her soulmate agreed to only message where it could be easily covered up with clothing. 

she knew a little bit about her soulmate, now.

her name was bully material, just like violet's. both of their parents weren't good at their jobs, leaving them to seek affection and comfort in different people. they were really similar, except violet had louis, and she had.. well, no one, really. her best friend was more of a family friend who didn't really care, and violet felt kind of guilty for not answering her earlier.

her soulmate didn't live that far away, both were american and both were in their teenage years. both had a love for astrology and a lot of other things.

there was something about them that was different, those little things like favorite ice cream flavor or favorite character. and definitely their writing. violet's handwriting was messy and hard to read because of how messy it was. she refused to use the fancy fonts, just making up her own. while her soulmate had the prettiest handwriting ever when she tried, but when she let loose, she wrote in fucking _comic sans_. but the way they were almost _made for each other_ , it really surprised the blonde.

she thought it was a bunch of bullshit, still having doubts after aasim and louis got together. yet after experiencing it on her own, her face gets warm just thinking about it.

she looks around before grabbing her pen and reaching out to the mate-of-the-soul, eager to talk to her again.


	8. lantern slides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials trilogy has a part at the end of every book called Lantern Slides. It has a few short paragraphs about different things; defining dæmons, exploring characters, and many more.
> 
> I don't see a future for this book anymore, so I decided to do the Lantern Slides as well to give you more content on the characters. Plus, if you have any additional questions, ask. I will answer.

Violet writing quick notes to Clementine in class, immediately getting flustered and nervous when someone asks what she's doing. Louis gets a bit jealous, but Violet makes sure to give him attention too. 

Louis writing random puns and jokes he thinks of on his arm, finding it the funniest thing ever when Aasim crosses them over with "NOT FUNNY, DIDN'T LAUGH."

Clementine sitting at her desk, smiling at the lavender text appearing on her arm. Looking at Duck who's sitting on her bed. He's on his phone and doesn't even care, so she grabs her pen and gets to responding.

Violet's parents finding out, freaking out at first but eventually letting her be. Wishing her the best of luck with her soulmate.

Brody writing short sweet messages on her arm, watching the text appear on her soulmate's. Yet they don't care, they glance at it for a second before continuing what they're doing.

Clementine sitting in her bed at night, too restless to sleep, wondering why her soulmate isn't responding. It's been days, there's no way they didn't know. Was her soulmate blind? Perhaps an amputee? Oh God, what if they contacted her on her leg? 

Violet sitting up at night and grabbing scissors and purple hair dye, quickly waddling to the bathroom and snipping away carelessly, putting the paint on afterwards. Not caring how purple her pillow was that night.

Violet sitting in the bathroom stall, looking up 'how to get rid of soulmate messages'. Wiping away her tears as the browser doesn't show any results.

Minerva and Violet laughing on their first day of school. Hoping to their whole lives they were soulmates, yet too scared to try and write something. 

Violet excited about her sleepover with Minnie, running to open the door when someone knocks on it. But instead of Minnie, she gets greeted by a police officer with a really sad expression. 

Clementine ranting to Duck about her problems as he swipes on his phone, pretending to listen. She sheds a tear but it's okay, her stories probably aren't interesting anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see a future for this book anymore, so I decided to do the Lantern Slides as well to give you more content on the characters. Plus, if you have any additional questions, ask. I will answer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3!! this will also be posted on wattpad under the same name!! i'll try to update as much as i can :))


End file.
